


"Dude, I Think I'm in Love."

by Lazy_Muffin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf reinds, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't give a damn, I know this is absolutely stupid but it just popped into my head and I had to do this, I love my beautiful gay (and bi) sons, I only just realized after posting this that it is crap, I thought this was funny at the time and now that I look at it I can't help but cringe, Idk how to spell the plural of DS, Kissing, M/M, No pining here, T for a few swear words, Two Idiots Being Idiots, boyf reinds are in a relationship already, but honestly, but only at the end, i don't think there's anything else, jeremy is bi, meremy hell, michael is straight for Isabelle only, michael was gay, next time I won't write at 11:00 at night, playing animal crossing on the DS, please, probably, someone help me TvT, wayyyyyy to much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Muffin/pseuds/Lazy_Muffin
Summary: "Dude, I think I'm in love." Was all he said."What?""It's Isabelle.. she's totally stolen my heart."
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	"Dude, I Think I'm in Love."

Jeremy and Michael were seated on their designated beanbags, playing Animal crossing on their DSes. Jeremy had finally spent 8,000 bells in the Abel Sisters clothes shop, and was now FINALLY getting the shoe shop, when Michael shot up out of his beanbag.

"Dude, I think I'm in love." Was all he said.

"What?"

"It's Isabelle.. she's totally stolen my heart." Michael states dramatically.

"You literally just yesterday said and I quote 'no woman could ever taint this rainbow heart of mine.' And proceeded shove your tongue down my throat. How. The. _Fuck_."

"I'm sorry Jere, but I'm gonna have to leave you for Isabelle. I can't help the feelings I have for her. They're far too stong." Michael swooned.

"Well damn, okay. As long as I can have Digby then."

Michael gave Jeremy an incredulous gasp. "Her _brother_!?"

Jeremy shrugged. "What can I say, he's pretty cute."

"Y'know what? I can't stand you thinking 'bout another man.. get over here and kiss me, and I _might_ not leave you for Isabelle."

"Well alrighty then."

Jeremy sat in the other boy's lap, pushing a loving kiss into his lips. "Can Isabelle do that?" He asked triumphantly.

" _Hell_ no." Michael giggled, pulling Jeremy back for another.


End file.
